Margaret Almabelle
"There's absolutely nothing to do here...that invasion broke all of my toys..." ''-Margaret Almabelle'' Margaret is a currently minor character in Endless Time. Decapitated before the story takes place, she is currently a ghost that resided in the nation of Grahk until its invasion. Margaret has very sarcastic and occasionally sadistic tendencies, and is notable for having an angelic singing voice. Appearance Margaret, being a ghost, is somehwat transparent at most times. Her legs can be turned into a ghostly tail when she floats around (her feet seem to never touch the ground). Her hair is white and drops down to her shoulders, and her eyes are large and red. Her wardrobe is raher unique, with a top that ees to be a shirt made up of red, gray, and black gauze wrapped around her torso, over a pair of tight black shorts. She wears a headband on her head with a small gothic top hat connected to it. A red ring, marking where she was decapitated, is around her throat, and is the only thing seen when she becomes invisible. Abilities Margaret has no weapons, but she possesses a variety of supernatural abilities thanks to her ghostly state. Invisibility - Margaret can turn completely invsible at whim, with the exception of the red ring around her throat, which can still be seen floating. Intangibility - Margaret can pass through walls and items, and items can pass straight through her. Flight - With the inability to stand, Margaret constantly floats, and can fly up as high as she wishes. She can fly faster and smoother when her legs become a ghostly tail. Possession - If she wishes, Margaret can take control of items and possess them, making them float or use them at her will. She cannot control humans. Will-o-Wisps - Her main means of attack, Margaret can command blue flames known as will-o-wisps in battle, acting as normal fire but completly under her control. Personality Margaret is a very sardonic ghost. She is almost always sacastic in her speech, and is generally rude to even her companions. She has sadistic tendencies, referring to the people in Grahk as her toys. She is also very indifferent, shrugging off her own death as something to merely accept and adapt to. Backstory Little is known about Margaret's origins, as many details are currently vague. It is known that she was born into a very wealthy family, where she was spoiled for her entire early childhood. However, she was a very mean child, playing pranks on the servants around the house and being incredibly sadistic and condescending towards them. Eventually, the servants decided they were tired of the child. When she was ten years old, Margaret was kidnapped by the Almabelle family's servants. The servant abandoned her in the woods, leaving her for dead. Margaret was saved, however, by a mysterious man (whose face and name she forgot). This man brought Margaret into his home and raised her as an adopted daughter, though he was far more poor than the Almabelle household. The next eight years of Margaret's life ws a blur, with her not remembering or caring to remember what had happened in that time. The last thing she remembers was her own death, when she as placed on the chopping block to be executed. She does not know the reason nor the the location, merely that she was decapitated there and died. Her soul did not pass on, however. Her spirit remained in Grahk, where she continued to taunt and torment whoever she could while accepting th fact that she was killed. The red ring around he neck shows where she was decapitated, and serves now as the only point on her being where she can be injured and feel pain. Story Thus Far Margaret was introduced to Endless Time after the invasion of Grahk that brought the naion to its knees. She remaied in the nation floating around, alone, singing a song of the nation's death. However, she was quickly growing bored of the desolate nation, and was desperately hoping to leave. The chance to leave came in the shape of Atlantis the Bloodwater, an odd young man with dreams to destroy the world. The boy was apparently searching for a way to reach Fellum, and had summoned a ghost hoping that it would bring him there. Margaret took the opportunity to claim Atlantis as a toy to prevent her own boredom, and decided to stick around him in his travels. After following him on his trek to Fellum, Margaret and Atlantis met a trader named Aster Allistar, who offerred to pay for Atlantis' meal if they helped him out with a job. This job involved heading to a large mining site, where Margaret reluctantly took out the guards, being distrustful of the man. The entry did not go smoothly, however, and Margaret was struck by an arrow in her throat's weak point, causing her to go on short tantrum in which she ellimiated the last o the guards wth her will-o-wisps. Margaret followed Atlantis and Aster into the mine, but was surprised to be stopped by a mysterious figure with a large sword. Margaret prepared to do battle, but stopped when Atlantis revealed that the person was his childhood friend, Aurora Wintergreen. Aurora had come to get revenge on Aster (who revealed himself to be searching to steal a priceless magic jewel) for abandoning her in a past mission, but instead simply chased him off. The three returned to Fellum to eat at the restaraunt "The Friendly Dragon", where Aurora began to try getting to know Margaret. Margaret told Aurora of her indifference towards her own death, and was told in response of Aurora's burning hared towards Lamont Kliner. Margaret jeered her hopes to kill the man, but was countered with plans to raise an army, defeat Kliner, and take back the nation of Alia. Impressed, Margaet agreed to assist Aurora. Trivia *The name "Almabelle" comes from "alma", the Spanish word for "soul", and "belle", the French word for "beautiuful". *Margaret is currently the only character from Grahk to first appear after ts invasion. Gallery Margaret Almabelle.png|Margaret's character art by gotMLK7 Category:Characters Category:Player Characters